


Butterflies

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Happy crush lang naman kasi sabi ni Jongdae pero ba’t ganun? Ngumingiti na sya mag-isa kada maiisip nya si Sehun?[Tapos idagdag pa na supportive yung friends nya. Afatay na talaga ang puso nya.]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Butterflies

https://open.spotify.com/track/0cZMA3EdKJKrKoGQEeMhFJ?si=Rb3Hq5mPTr6B76ga4epEaA

\-------

Okay lang naman kay Jongdae.

  
  
  
  


Talagang okay lang and tanggap nya na, Jane, Wanda, na magiging single na sya forever. Sabi nga sa kantang King of my Heart ni mareng Taylor Swift, “I’m perfectly fine, I live on my own, I made up my mind I’m better off being alone” pero hindi lubos maisip ni Jongdae when he realized na he’s been crushing sa mutual nyang si @galaxyrene sa Twitter.

  
  
  
  


Nung una kasi happy crush lang naman yun eh tapos biglang nagulat na lang sya na kinikilig na sya kada magkakaroon sila ng interaction sa twitter……. 

  
  
  
  


Well, how did they met? Ganito yon.

  
  
  
  


Jongdae Kim is just a third-year Business Administration student in a state university somewhere in Laguna and he’s a ReveLuv or Luvie. Yun yung tawag sa fans ng kpop group na Red Velvet. And he’s been a fan since their debut in 2014. Tapos last year lang sya gumawa ng twitter fan account for RV with a weird username of @wensupremacy.

  
  
  
  


He’s an active luvie sa twitter and he is a WenSeul fic writer since bias nya si Wendy.

  
  
  
  


Tapos he encountered a tweet from galaxyrene kaya finallow nya yung user na yun. And so it started there. Big account kase si galaxyrene and si Jongdae naman, average lang ganun kaya hindi when he followed them, hindi sya finallowback. But then its fine since witty nga nitong mga tweets ni galaxyrene and natutuwa sya sa mga tinutweet nitong gifs.

  
  
  
  


Tapos earlier this year, he met galaxyrene. In a Red Velvet fan event somewhere in Manila. Nakasama kasi nila ng friend nya yung small group nila galaxyrene sa table while waiting for the event to start. Ganun na lang yung gulat ni Jongdae when he found out na user galaxyrene is a guy!!! A six-foot tall and gorgeous guy named Sehun Oh na isang nursing student pero he’s a year younger than him.

  
  
  
  


Jongdae is so surprised talaga nung maglapagan sila ng twitter usernames and he got a notification sa twitter na galaxyrene followed him back! So he asked everyone doon sa table kung sino sa kanila si @galaxyrene and that’s when Sehun answered na sya nga daw si galaxyrene. At first ay ayaw maniwala ni Jongdae but then everyone told him, na si Sehun nga daw yung user na yun.

  
  
  
  


Tapos ayun. They began interacting more sa timeline, liking and replying to each others’ tweets, and that’s when Jongdae realized na crush nya na nga si Sehun. Which is, accidentally nya pang naamin sa gc nila ng friends nya na reveluvs din. And yes, he admits na that was his biggest mistake kasi from that day ay hindi na sya nila tinigilan.

  
  
  
  


Sa ngayon ay almost half a year nang crush ni Jongdae si Sehun and his friends are already urging him na umamin na kase they all told him na bagay nga daw sila which Jongdae objects to. Hindi naman kaya sila bagay kasi naman, sobrang perfect ni Sehun in real life, like really perfect na mahihirapan kang humanap ng flaw. Tsaka he doubts it na papatulan sya ni Sehun? Mukha naman kayang ang taas-taas ng standards nun and hindi sya fit kahit saang aspect.

  
  
  
  


“Umamin ka na Jongdae. Nako. Tignan mo. Pag aamin ka na sa kanya may jowa na yon bokya nation ka na. Umamin ka na ngayon habang maaga pa at single pa sya. Kundi magsisisi ka talaga.” Minseok said. Minseok is one of his twitter mutuals who became his real life friend along with Junmyeon, Yixing and Jongin. Nagsimula kasi yung gc nila sa hanapan ng rare merch ng Red Velvet hanggang sa ayun tumagal and nauwi sa meet up tapos ngayon, real life friends na silang lahat.

  
  
  
  
  


“Bakit naman kase ako aamin? Excuse me ayaw ko ng rejection ha.” confident na sabi ni Jongdae habang kinakain yung flatbread nya. Nandito kasi silang lahat sa Starbucks sa SM North Edsa dahil they all decided to meet since hindi naman sila busy na lahat this weekend. Syempre Jongdae already had thoughts of confessing to Sehun na he likes him na nga pero everytime he’s gonna make a move, hindi nakikisama talaga yung tadhana. There’s one time na naka-ready na yung confession message nya, isesend na lang, TAPOS, nawalan sila bigla ng wifi connection dahil nag-brown out. Kaya ayun, hindi nya na lang tinuloy kase baka it’s the tadhana’s way of stopping him from getting rejected and ending up with a heartbreak.

  
  
  
  


Tapos meron pang isang time na he tried calling Sehun baby through a gif pero bigla namang nagdown ang twitter and hindi nasend yung tweet nya sa reply ni Sehun. And that’s when Jongdae realized na baka nga hindi talaga para sa kanya ang pagkakaroon ng jowa at dapat makuntento na sya sa pagiging wenseul fanfic writer ganon.

  
  
  
  


Baka this is the Fates' way of telling him na hindi naman para sa kanya si Sehun kaya tumigil na sya sa paghahangad pa at magsulat na lang sya ng WenSeul fanfics.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sabi mo kaya don sa last au mo, we only live once kaya seize the day diba tapos ikaw hindi mo naman ginagawa at ina-apply sa sarili mong buhay? The audacity, Jongdae Kim????” sarcastic na sabi ni Yixing sa kanya kaya binato naman sya ni Jongdae ng tissue sa mukha. Nagtawanan naman ang lahat pero honestly kasi, puro lang naman kasi talaga salita ito si Jongdae. Hindi nya kayang i-put into work yung mga pinagsasasabi nya kaya ayan, sabi nga ni Minseok, leader na daw sya ng Bokya Nation.

  
  
  
  


“As if naman kasi ang dali-dali ng gusto nyong gawin ko?! Excuse me? Hindi au ang buhay namin ano? Hindi effective yung pag umamin ako eh automatic na gusto nya din ako. Kaya stop it na. Lubog na yang ship nyo wala pa man.” he declared kaya sya kinurot ni Junmyeon sa braso. Kawawa talaga sya dito grabe. Idagdag pa na nakaupo sa kanan nya si Jongin na isa pa ding mabigat ang kamay. For sure pag-uwi nya mamaya masakit ang magkabilang braso nya.

  
  
  
  


Magsasalita na sana si Junmyeon when Jongdae’s phone rang and being his phone ay nakapatong lang sa table, Yixing immediately snatched it tapos tinignan kung sino yung caller.

  
  
  
  


“Oh si Sehun, yung crush mo natawag. Aba hindi mo ba to ininform na busy ka ngayon? Wag kamo syang clingy sabihan mo. Hahahaha.” sabi ni Yixing bago inabot sa kanya yung phone nya na agad namang sinagot ni Jongdae and syempre Junmyeon and Jongin sat closely to him para mag-eavesdrop na gawain na talaga nilang dalawa.

  
  
  
  


“Hello?” bati ni Jongdae pag-accept nya ng tawag. Ramdam nya yung pagtusok ni Jongin sa tagiliran nya tapos yung paghila ni Junmyeon sa buhok nya. Jusko talaga hello sakit ng katawan later.

  
  
  
  


“Hoy tigilan nyo ngang dalawa si Jongdae kawawa na sa inyo eh.” natatawang saway ni Minseok dun sa dalawa.

  
  
  
  
  


“Nasa Starbucks ka pa din ba right now?” tanong ni Sehun sa kanya. Nagulat naman si Jongdae doon. Nanghula lang ba si Sehun or is it coincidence na nandito din sya?! Iginala ni Jongdae yung paningin nya. Mukhang wala naman si Sehun dito eh. Maybe he’s just bluffing or maybe nakita nya yung ig story ni Jongdae thirty minutes ago kaya nya natanong. Yes. baka nga ganun lang yung nangyari. Jongdae, stop assuming things, okay?

  
  
  
  


“Jongdae, babe, sino yan?” biglang sabi ni Jongin sa tabi nya kaya pinandilatan nya ito. Tawa naman ng tawa sila Minseok imbis na sawayin si Jongin eh mas pinili nilang tumawa mga animal.

  
  
  
  


“Sino yon?” tanong naman bigla ni Sehun. Siniko nya si Jongin bago sya tumayo at lumabas ng cafe para makausap ng maayos si Sehun kase may mga kiti-kiti sa tabi nya. Paglabas nya ay dun nya palang nasagot ng maayos si Sehun.

  
  
  
  


“Ah yes, nasa SB pa ako. Why?” he asked. Naramdaman naman bigla ni Jongdae na may humawak sa buhok nya and paglingon nya, it’s Sehun. Oh my god. Anong ginagawa nito dito?!

  
  
  
  


Did Jongdae already mentioned na real-life friends na din sila ni Sehun kase Sehun just lives in the city next to Jongdae’s kaya naman madalas silang nagkakasalubong sa SM every time na umuuwi si Sehun sa bahay nila since he’s staying in a dormitory during school days at umuuwi lang tuwing weekends.

  
  
  
  


Right now, ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Jongdae dahil nandito si Sehun and he’s just standing in front of him, looking so tall and gorgeous and perfect in his white shirt, faded jeans and Chuck Taylors. Tapos naka-cap pa si Sehun which adds more to his perfection. Grabe yes, Jongdae is so fucking whipped na for him.

  
  
  
  


“Sabi ko na nga ba ikaw yung nakita ko kanina.” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya tapos he ruffled Jongdae’s hair kaya Jongdae swatted his hands away kase naman nagugulo yung hair nya. Ugali talaga yun ni Sehun na manggulo ng buhok palibhasa hindi sya abot ni Jongdae para gumanti.

  
  
  
  


“Ikaw stalker ka.” biro ni Jongdae tapos pasimple syang sumilip sa loob kung saan kitang-kita nyang naghahampasan yung mga friends nya kaya pinandilatan nya sila pero binelatan lang sya ni Junmyeon.

  
  
  
  


“Feeling mo. But anyway, anong oras kang uuwi?” Tanong bigla ni Sehun. Hindi naman na nagtaka doon si Jongdae. Normal lang naman na kasi s akanila yung magsabay na umuwi. Kinikilig nga sya lagi and he’s imagining na kunwari jowa nya si Sehun pero syempre hindi nya ipinapahalata kase baka masira yung friendship nila. Dun kasi nanghihinayang si Jongdae.

  
  
  
  


Aside sa potential heartbreak na pwede nyang makuha once na umamin sya ng nararamdaman nya kay Sehun, nanghihinayang sya sa friendship nilang dalawa. They were close friends already and ayaw ni Jongdae na masayang iyon dahil lang sa mga maling desisyon nya sa buhay nya. So tama naman siguro yung stand nya ngayon na sarilinin na lang yung pagkakagusto nya kasi he’s sure naman lilipas din yun overtime lalo na pag hindi na sila masyadong nagpapansinan ni Sehun. Superficial lang naman kasi tong feelings nya, ano ba.

  
  
  
  


Tapos one big factor pa! Kaya ayaw umamin ni Jongdae ay hindi pa din nakaka-move on si Sehun sa break-up nito with his high school boyfriend a year ago. Sehun told him that himself before. And ayaw nya namang manamantala tapos mas lalong ayaw nyang maging rebound kaya shut up na lang talaga sya.

  
  
  


“Mamaya pa. Mga 8 or 9 siguro para di na traffic. Why?” Jongdae asked. 

  
  
  
  


“Luh sya. Mga 7 uwi na tayo.” tinaasan nya naman ng kilay si Sehun. Pero defense mechanism nya lang yon kase kinikilig sya okay.

  
  
  
  


“Mauna ka. Wala namang curfew sa dorm namin.” sagot naman ni Jongdae kay Sehun pero the latter did not agree with what Jongdae said.

  
  
  
  


“Tawagan kita ng mga 7. Uwi na tayo ha.” Sehun said kaya naman siniko ito ni Jongdae.

  
  
  
  


“Bahala ka. Umuwi ka ng 7 basta ako mga 8 or 9 uuwi.” he said bago binelatan si Sehun at bumalik sa loob ng cafe. Pagbalik nya ay sa tabi sya ni Yixing naupo kase alam nyang kawawa na naman sya kay Junmyeon at Jongin.

  
  
  
  


“Oh ano daw sabi?!” excited na tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Humigop muna si Jongdae ng iced white mocha na natunaw na yung yelo kaya wala nang lasa bago nya sinagot si Junmyeon. 

  
  
  
  


“Sabay daw kami uwi. Mga 7 daw. Ang aga pa kaya non. Sabi ko mauna sya 8 or 9 ako uuwi.” sabi ni Jongdae. Kitang-kita nya naman yung mga itsura nung apat. They are looking at him na parang he said something wrong at hindi nila nagustuhan yung sinabi nya. “Oh bakit na naman? Ano na namang ginawa ko????” he asked.

  
  
  
  


“Chance mo na yon aba! Ikaw na nga iintayin ikaw pa magi-inarte! Maganda ka?” sarcastic na tanong ni Minseok sa kanya making everyone laugh.

  
  
  
  


“Eh hindi ko naman sinabing intayin nya ko????” sagot naman ni Jongdae kaya napailing na lang sa kanya si Yixing na parang ang laking kasalanan yung nagwa nya. “Oh bakit na naman ganyan ang tingin nyo sakin? Mga judger na to.”9

  
  
  
  


“Sa lahat talaga ng may crush sa kaibigan ito si Jongdae yung ayaw ng kilig moments. Ewan ko na lang talaga sayo, boi. Kanina pa kami sabi ng sabi sayo na ayusin mo yang mga desisyon mo sa buhay eh. Bahala ka nga.” 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


In the end, Sehun called him bago mag-seven pm kaya wala nang nagawa si Jongdae. Buti na lang din, nagyayang umuwi ng maaga sila Minseok dahil may dala daw sasakyan si Junmyeon and mata-traffic sila.

  
  
  
  


Kaya eto silang dalawa ni Sehun, nasa terminal at nag-iintay ng bus pauwi ng Laguna. Medyo umaambon kaya naman hawak ni Sehun yung payong nya since he’s the taller one. Medyo matagal pa kamo dumating yung mga bus since medyo rush hour pa kahit na sabado ngayon.

  
  
  
  


Nang makasakay silang dalawa, Jongdae immediately settled dun sa upuan malapit sa window and dun naman si Sehun naupo sa tabi since pang-dalawahan naman yung upuan na pinili nila. Agad na nilabas ni Jongdae yung phone at isinaksak yung earphones nya. Syempre inilabas muna ni Jongdae yung pambayad nya and ibinigay iyon kay Sehun bago nya inilagay sa magkabilang tenga nya yung earphones.

  
  
  
  


Syempre para sa mga ganitong mahahabang byahe ay may spotify playlist na nakahnada si Jongdae and he’s been using this one kada nagbabyahe sya galing sa North.

  
  
  
  


Nang nasa expressway na sila ay naramdaman ni Jongdae na bumibigat na yung talukap ng mga mata nya kaya naman sumandal na sya ng bintana ng bus. Gantong-ganto talaga sya kada magba-byahe ng gabi tapos idagdag pa na ang lakas-lakas ng aircon dito sa loob ng bus. 

  
  
  
  


"Antukin talaga. Lika na sandal ka sakin. Kawawa ka naman pag nabukulan ka pa." sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Nung una ay medyo nagdalawang-isip pa si Jongdae pero isinandal na ni Sehun yung ulo nya sa balikat nito tapos kinuha yung isang bud nung earphone nya kaya wala na syang nagawa.

  
  
  
  


Jongdae slept soundly sa balikat ni Sehun and naramdaman nya na lang na niyuyugyog sya ni Sehun nung malapit na silang bumaba sa Landayan. Pagbaba nila ay nagyaya pang mag-Jollibee si Sehun since may 24 hours open na Jollibee malapit sa sakayan ng jeep. 

  
  
  
  


Tahimik lang si Jongdae while eating and occasionally chatting with his friends sa viber. Nakauwi na daw si Jongin and Yixing samantalang nasa NLEX pa din sila Minseok at Junmyeon.

  
  
  
  


**Nini 💚**

Nakauwi ka na, Dae?

  
  


**Jd Kim**

Di pa nakain pa kami sa abee

  
  


**Jose Yixing Andres Jose Epifanio 💚**

Naol

Kasama mo si Sehun?

Wow date

**Jd Kim**

Date ampota kami ba

😶😶😶😶

  
  


**Minseok 💚**

Kung umaamin ka na kase edi sana kayo na diba?

😏😏😏

**Nini 💚**

Barszsxsz bitch

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


It's a gloomy Saturday afternoon today and nasa isang study cafe ngayon si Jongdae somewhere in Biñan dahil he's currently doing the requirements para sa midterms nila. Wala naman silang exams but they are bombarded with tons of requirements. Syempre iba pa yung requirements nila for finals.

  
  
  
  
  


Pasalamat na lang talaga si Jongdae at sya lang nandito sa study cafe kase nakakapag-focus sya ng maayos. Hindi naman kasi super sikat nitong place and si Sehun lang yung nagsabi sa kanya about dito since nasabi nya naghahanap sya ng study cafes na malapit sa dorm nya. Ang layo naman kasi nung nasa Calamba pa eh.

  
  
  
  


Nasa Chapter 3 na si Jongdae ng research nya nang may naglapag ng banana milk sa tabi ng laptop nya. Pag-angat nya ng tingin ay si Sehun ang bumungad sa kanya tapos yung mga nursing books nito.

  
  
  
  


"Busy ah." Sehun said bago naupo sa vacant chair sa harapan nya. Jongdae just hummed in response and ipinagpatuloy yung pagta-type nya since nangangalahati na sa sya sa research methodology. Si Sehun naman ay binuksan na yung mga libro nya at nagsimula nang mag-aral.

  
  
  
  


After matapos ni Jongdae yung ginagawa nya ay nag-unat muna sya bago ininom yung banana milk na dala ni Sehun pagdating nya kanina. Hindi na nga malamig pero okay lang. Masarap pa din naman. Jongdae is just fiddling on his phone nang biglang pumailanlang sa lugar yung kantang Butterflies ng Red Velvet. KPOP fan kasi yung may-ari nitong café kaya ayun.

  
  
  
  


Ramdam ni Jongdae yung mga butterflies na nagsisilagliparan sa loob ng tyan nya while subtly staring at Sehun na masyadong immersed sa inaaral nito. Ang swerte lang talaga ni Jongdae kasi naging magkaibigan sila ni Sehun kaya libre silay sya pag hindi nakatingin si Sehun. Sobrang focused ni Sehun sa binabasa nya kaya hindi nya napapansin si Jongdae na kanina pa nakatitig.

  
  
  
  


Grabe. Ang sarap titigan ni Sehun, Lord. Thank you talaga for giving this chance to him na maging kaibigan ni Sehun. Grabe wala na syang hihingin na iba and hindi na din talaga sya magrerequest pa ng more.

  
  
  


_"ttaeron gamdanghagi shwipji aneun ireon gibun_

_Shake it, take it, stop it, no_

_onjongil ganjireoi nalgaetjiseul hae dae_

_nae mamsok kkeudeopshi heundeureo"_

  
  
  
  


"I like you, Sehun…"

  
  
  
  


_'hollin deut deo ikkeullineun Butterflies_

_kkeudeopshi pyeolchin pureun haneureul ttaraga_

_dulmani damgin sesang soge nan_

_on mami sa sa sareureuk_

_nogaga sa sa sareureuk"_

  
  
  


Wala sa loob na lumabas ang mga salitang yun sa bibig ni Jongdae kaya naman maging sya ay nagulat sa sinabi nya. Oh my god. Did he just say that aloud?! Putek! Sana hindi narinig ni Sehun! Shit!

  
  
  
  


"What is it? May sinabi ka ba?" tanong ni Sehun. Hindi naman kasi sya naka-earphones tapos medyo malakas yung music kaya buti naman hindi masyadong narinig ni Sehun yung sinabi nya kundi byebye earth na talaga si Jongdae nun. 

  
  
  
  


Umiling naman si Jongdae bago muling bumaling sa laptop nya. Shit. Buti na lang hindi narinig ni Sehun jusko! Muntik na talaga sya dun. Kasi naman Jongdae yang bunganga mo jusko kalmahan mo lang!

  
  
  
  


**Jd Kim**

PoTA

senD HELPPPPPP

911

911

911

**Nini 💚**

Ano yon???? 

Bakit????? 

**Jd Kim**

NASABI KO I LIKE YOU SA HARAP NI SEHUN 

GAGO 

BUTI DI NYA NARINIG

KUNDI BYE WORLD NA TALAGA SALAMAT NA LANG SA LAHAT LAHAT

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

  
  


**Junmyeon 💚**

Di narinig o nagbingi-bingihan

**Jd Kim**

Luh basher yan

**Minseok 💚**

Anong sabi mo? 

Umamin ka na?????? 

**Nini 💚**

ayan na yung chance

GRAB IT

gO JONGDAE 

**Jd Kim**

Ayoko nga!!!!!!

Alam nyo naman kase diba!!!! 

May excess baggage pa sya!!!!!

GRRRRRRRR

**Junmyeon** 💚

Haynako pano kayo uusad nyan

Pano uusad ang barko kung ayaw mong sumagwan

Ay jongdae ewan q sau

**Jd Kim**

Bahala na hindi ako aamin okay lilipas din to

😏😶😶😏

  
  


**Jose Yixing Andres Jose Epifanio 💚**

Ay tanga

**Nini 💚**

(2)

**Junmyeon 💚**

(3)

**Minseok 💚**

(4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for You. 
> 
> I've realized that i have to let this out somehow and i figured that I will just let it out the way I'm good at. Anyways you're not gonna come across this naman since this not your ship hahaha
> 
> Thanks for the kiligs and all but I'm still not gonna dm you hahaha

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [but on a wednesday, in a cafe...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454240) by [vanillaloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey)




End file.
